Fallin'
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: She's a famous boxer. Her sister is Bella Hartley and her best friends are Cleo Sertori and Emma Gilbert. He's a Formula 1 champion. His brother is Ash Dove and his best friends are Lewis McCartney and Will Benjamin. When a severe injury stops her from doing what she loves most, their paths will cross and nothing will be the same again.


**Chapter 1:**

_"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to box anymore!"_, these few words echoed in her head and she felt like everything was spinning around, her whole life flashing in front of her eyes: all the mills, all the winnings, all the adrenaline..,_"Your hand is injured too bad. It's damaged almost without a chance of repair"_. And then everything stopped and the silence came. That was all she could hear now, in the empty dressing room. She was leaning against the wall, one of her hands holding the other, and was breathing hard, because of how much it was hurting. Her boxing gloves were lying in front of her and she was on the verge of grabbing them and starting to box again, because the anger and the disappointment in her needed to be taken out. But the pain in her right hand was becoming unbearable and she knew she had to forget about it. She closed her ocean-blue eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to ignore the pain in her wrecked wrist. She tried to normalize her breathing, taking small gulps of air, when she heard the door open and looked at its direction. Her trainer rushed to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
- I've just talked to the doctor. I'm so sorry, Rikki!...  
She looked at his deep, brown, comforting eyes.  
- Box is my life, Simo. I've been boxing since I can remember. I love box, it's what I'm doing best. What am I supposed to do now?  
For the first time in her entire life she sounded desperate.  
- I honestly don't know. I wish I had an answer for you...  
She moved her head to look everywhere else but him, feeling the slightest of betrayal. He had always had an answer for her. _Always_. Why didn't he have one now?! He gently put his hand on her chin and moved her face so she could look at him again, saying:  
- I'll try to find money for the operation. It'll take me some time, but I promise you I'll do anything to help you!  
- No, Simo, there's no way I'll let you to pay for such an expensive operation. This is _my_ hand and _my_ problem. I'll find the money and very soon I'll be boxing again, you'll see!  
He gave her a small smile and reached to touch her hand, but she pulled it away wincing. He frowned.  
- Is it that bad?  
She didn't answer that.  
- Please tell me, does it hurt that much?  
- It doesn't matter how much it hurts. - she said. - All that matters now is to find the money for the operation. Otherwise with my box career is over.  
She reached to take her bag and her gloves and left the changing rooms with Simo staring after her. But before she closed the door, he called her name:  
- Rikki, wait!  
She turned around to look at him. He smiled and walked towards her.  
- You are my champion!  
And he did something he'd never done before - he gave her a peck on the forehead. Red color rushed to her cheeks as she gave him the smallest of smile, but vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared and she walked away.  
When she got home, her sister was waiting for her in the kitchen. Their two best friends Emma and Cleo were sitting next to her and were in a deep conversation, but when Rikki came in they stopped talking and cheered her.  
- Hi, Rikki! - they all said when she came home. - How was your day?  
Rikki didn't answer, but went straight into her room, closing the door. Bella shared a look with Emma and Cleo and walked to her sister's room knocking worried on the door.  
- Rikki? Sis, are you ok?  
She didn't got an answer so she decided to give her sister a few moments alone and went back to the two girls. Rikki went in the bathroom and turned the water on, to fill the bathtub. She then pulled her clothes off and laid down. It felt good to feel the hot water all over her body. She closed her eyes and slid her head under the surface, just when her legs disappeared. She stayed like this a couple of seconds before her head surfaced back. She closed her eyes and breathed hard. When she was done taking a bath, she put on her bathrobe and walked into the kitchen for a cup of orange juice. Bella was sitting now on one of the chairs eating her dinner, Emma was drinking a coffee and Cleo was writing something on her phone.  
- Rikki, are you ok? - Bella asked her concerned when she saw her walk in the kitchen. - Please talk to me!  
- Apparently I'm not, so just let it go, ok?! - she hissed and slammed the refrigerator's door a little too loud, making her sister and the other two girls to jump a little. She reached to lift the bottle with the juice, but it was a little too much pressure for her wrist, and she almost dropped it, catching it with her other hand so it wouldn't fall down. Her sister quickly stood up and ran to her to help her pour herself a glass of the juice. Emma and Cleo shared a worried look.  
- Thanks. - Rikki said bitterly and took the glass with her other hand, taking a sip.  
- Is it hurting again?! - her sister nodded towards her right hand.  
Rikki nodded.  
- You should go to a doctor. - Bella said.  
- I already did. - Rikki said sighing. - If I don't find 500 000$ for an operation of my wrist, I'll never box again. Her sister along with Emma and Cleo went speechless.  
- I'm so sorry. - she whispered after a while.  
- No! - Rikki told her firmly. - Don't you dare to pity me! I'll get a job, I'll earn those money for the operation, and I'm going to box again! - she sounded firm and confident.  
Bella thought for a moment.  
- Why don't you come to our workplace tomorrow? There's a free place for a personal assistant of Mr. Bennett's son. Mr. Bennett is the president of the company. So you can come tomorrow with me and I'll introduce you. Who knows, they may hire you...  
- What? Really?! - Rikki said, the corners of her mouth twinkling into a hardly visible smile.  
- Yes. But you can't go with your clothes.  
- Why not? - Rikki asked a little offended.  
- Because they're all..._sports_. And this is a _formal_ job after all.  
Rikki groaned.  
- Come on, it won't be that bad. If they hire you, you'll be working with us! - Emma cheered her, taking another sip of her coffee.  
- Yeah, I guess. - Rikki sighed.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

The morning came fast. After they had breakfast, Bella gave one of her dresses to Rikki. It was red, and somehow suited her sister too well.  
- You better wear your hair down today. - Bella said smiling to her sister.  
- Why?  
- Because it's better that way with the dress.  
Rikki sighed.  
- Fine.  
When she was ready she walked down to the three girls and they gasped.  
- Rikki, you look...amazing! - Cleo exclaimed and Emma and Bella just gave her wide smiles.  
Rikki smiled back.  
- I feel like I'm looking like one of those stupid barbie dolls, but...thanks.  
The four girls went out of the house and to the company. The company was called "B Group". The "B", Rikki was told, stood for "Bennet". Cleo was working as a secretary, Bella as a personal assistant to the president of the company, and Emma was the lawyer of the company. Cleo and Emma went to their workplaces and Bella took Rikki to the president's office. She knocked on the door and after she was told she was told to come in, they both entered the room.  
- Mr. Bennet, I'd like to introduce you my sister Rikki Chadwick. She's looking for a job and you're looking for a personal assistant for your son, so I thought you might be interested to...  
- To hire your sister? - he finished for her and red blotches appeared on her cheeks. - You're an excellent employee Miss Hartley, so I'll make an exception for you and I'll give your sister a chance. I'll put her on a trial. If my son likes her job, she'll be his new personal assistant.  
Both girls smiled.  
- Thank you so much, Mr Bennet, you won't regret it! - Bella told him and gave him her brightest smile.  
- Yes, thank you for giving me this opportunity. - Rikki said and the corners of her lips twinkled in a barely visible smile.  
Mr Bennet looked at Bella:  
- Now, I'd like you to make me my morning coffee, Miss Hartley.  
- It's coming! - Bella said and hurried out of his office followed by Rikki.  
Once out Bella turned to Rikki:  
- Please promise to try not to fail this trial! I don't want to lose my job too if something happens!  
- Don't worry! I promise you to do everything right. - and Rikki sighed. - If Mr. Bennet's son is like him, then I'll have a problem.  
- Speaking of, I have to introduce you to him. Come on, he has his own office.  
And the two hurried upstairs, stopping in front of a big wooden door. Bella knocked on it.  
- Mr. Bennet, it's me, Bella Hartley, may I come in?  
When she got a positive answer she pushed the door open and they came in. Inside, Rikki noticed, was quite messy. Her eyes travelled around the room. Inside were three boys, two of them with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The third one was blond and Rikki noticed the way Bella's cheeks went red when the blond boy looked at their direction. One of the dark-haired boys stood up and walked towards them. His brown eyes were big and kind of dreamy. His hair was short and he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans in the same color. All in all, he was pretty good looking, and the way he walked was leaving the expression he was considering himself to be a big deal. When he got close to them he stopped. Bella took the chance to speak first:  
- Mr. Bennet, I wanted to introduce you to my sister who's going to be your personal assistant. Your father hired her by my request.  
And she moved so he could take a better look at Rikki. They locked eyes and he didn't say anything, just allowed his look to travel all over her. Her blond, curly hair was falling gently on her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes were shining like diamonds on her face. Her skin was pale, yet there was a peach color on her cheeks. The dress her sister gave her was gently falling down to her knees, showing in a beautiful way the perfect curves of her entire body and revealing only a small part of her beautiful legs. He then looked back at her eyes and felt like she was trying to burn him down with her look. "_Tough one_", he thought,"_but just what I need to entertain myself with_"... And to distract himself from her look his eyes lowered and captured her bandaged wrist.  
- What's wrong with your hand? - he bit her.  
- Nothing, I just...twisted it. - she shot back.  
Bella could feel the rising tension between the two.  
- Mr. Bennet, my sister Rikki Chadwick. Rikki, that's...  
- Zane. Zane Bennet. - he introduced himself and stretched his hand to her.  
She took it, but when they shook hands, she tried not to wince, because the pain had come back. He then dropped her hand and turned to the two boys.  
- Guys, come here to introduce you to my new _assistant_. - but he pronounced the last word as if he meant "_slave_". Rikki shot him with a look, but turned her head towards the two other boys.  
- That's my brother Ash - Zane nodded towards the dark-haired one - and that's one of my best friends - Will. Guys this is Rikki Chadwick, my new personal assistant.  
Both of them gave her a warming smiles. They seemed a lot nicer that Zane. Bella gave Will a hidden smile, but Rikki noticed it and smiled to herself.  
- Mr. Bennet, I've got to go now, your father is waiting for his cafe. - Bella said and hurried out of the room.  
- I'll go now, too. So, if you want anything, just call me. - Rikki told Zane and also walked out, but with him staring after her.  
Will saw the look in Zane's eyes and asked him:  
- What are you up to?  
Zane only smirked and turned to look at him.  
- I can have fun with this chick my father hired. She has no idea what's coming for her...!  
- Zane! - Ash interrupted him. - Be _nice_ to her, she seems like a good girl!  
- Oh, shut up! We can all have so much fun with her and you know it.  
- No, Zane! I hate the way you treat the girls and I'm not going to be a part of this! - Will said firmly to him.  
Zane looked like he was ready to punch him, but in the next moment he said:  
- Up for a race anyone?  
Ash and Will nodded almost immediately and they all hurried out of the office...


End file.
